


Много всего интересного

by mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Из-за того, что у Су-Вона нет отца, традиции были нарушены, и он не попал в бордель, как все мальчишки. Несколько повзрослев и осознав проблему, Су-Вон берет дело в свои руки, хоть и стесняется.
Relationships: Son Hak/Soo-Won
Kudos: 8





	Много всего интересного

**Author's Note:**

> ООС таймлайна: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Фанфик написан за Зимнюю Фандомную Битву.

Хак сидел на подоконнике у себя в комнате и накручивал соломинку на палец, когда дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял Су-Вон с каким-то непривычно серьезным выражением лица.

— Хак, ты мне друг? — с порога спросил он. Хак приподнял одну бровь, и кивнул.

— Ну, допустим.

— Тогда, — Су-Вон недолго помолчал, зашел в комнату и поплотнее закрыл дверь. — Ты должен мне помочь. Я хочу научиться искусству любви.

— Что?! — Хак аж поперхнулся от неожиданности.

— Искусству любви, — повторил Су-Вон и кивнул сам себе.

— Ты чего вдруг, — Хак соскочил с подоконника и подошел к другу. — Тебя ж еще пару лет назад должны были в бордель сводить.

Су-Вон немного покраснел, потупил взгляд и помотал головой. Традиционный для большинства молодых людей поход в бордель прошел мимо него. Обычно этим занимались мужчины, но отец его умер еще до того возраста, когда мальчишек знакомят с любовными утехами, а больше никто не торопился брать отцовские обязанности в свои руки. Хак выслушал сбивчивые объяснения и почесал затылок.

— И как ты себе это представляешь?

— Ну, — Су-Вон смотрел, — ты можешь быть вроде как девочкой, а я буду вроде как мальчиком.

— Вроде как, — нервно хохотнул Хак, — мальчиком?

Су-Вон покраснел окончательно: на его лице можно было жарить яичницу. Хак пожалел его и перестал насмехаться.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой. Будешь вроде как мальчиком. Целоваться-то умеешь?

Су-Вон нервно кивнул и тут же помотал головой. Хак усмехнулся и подошел вплотную к нему. Не умеет целоваться… Это надо исправлять.

— В глаза смотри, вроде как мальчик, — сказал он, схватил Су-Вона за подбородок и поцеловал.

По ощущениям Хака Су-Вон тупил с минуту, хотя на самом деле все было, конечно, быстрее. В конце концов он сориентировался и начал отвечать, медленно, неловко, но более или менее адекватно. Хак разорвал поцелуй и не стал ничего объяснять, только бросил «Сойдет» и начал стягивать одежду.

— Эй, ты чего! — не понял Су-Вон.

– Чего-чего, трахаться будем. Любовь познавать. Буду твоим учителем.

На самом деле Хак и сам немного нервничал: не то, чтобы он был сильно опытным парнем. Конечно, девушки у него были, но со службой во дворце было не так просто найти время на походы в город. А с местными служанками он принципиально романов не заводил. Ни романов, ни потрахушек, ни вообще каких-либо отношений. Но отказать Су-Вону он не рискнул, к тому же, если совсем по-честному, он давно хотел попробовать с мужчиной, но боялся прослыть… немужественным. Это был бы крах его репутации. Обучение друга — достойная причина для экспериментов. И мужественность не страдает!

Пока Хак размышлял о мужественности и дружеском долге, Су-Вон кончил тупить и тоже разделся. Он подсел на кровать, где уже развалился Хак (думать и делать одновременно — его конек), и теперь отчаянно краснел, прикрывая пах рукой. Хак чуть не рассмеялся от этого вида оскорбленной невинности, но решил не обижать друга.

— Ну ты чего как не родной, — сказал он и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. — Ложись давай. Будем обниматься и все такое.

Су-Вон залез на одеяло и лег рядом. Хак подснул под него свою руку и начал ласкать. Кожа у Су-Вона была мягкая, шелковистая, без единого изъяна, будто он только и делал, что натирал ее розовым и оливковым маслом. Лаская, дразня соски и играя со светлыми волосами, Хак не без удовольствия заметил, что у Су-Вона встал. Тот пытался прикрыться и даже потянулся за простыней, но Хак поймал его руку.

— Не прячься, ты же не девчонка, — смешливо прошептал он, и это сработало. Су-Вон вспыхнул и тут же перестал закрываться. Хак продолжил его ласкать и пустился в объяснения.

— Ну, смотри, вроде как мальчик, даму нужно сначала подготовить. Они все нервные и впечатлительные — жуть. Особенно принцессы.

На слове «принцесса» Су-Вон вздрогнул и Хак нахмурился. У него и раньше были подозрения, но теперь он явно понял, для кого скромняшка Су-Вон решил «научиться искусству любви». Пришлось подавить очередной укол ревности и продолжить:

— Вот я сейчас тебя глажу, и ты потом будешь вспоминать и гладить также. А когда она будет готова… Хотя, нет, так тебе принцесса точно не сделает!

С этими словами Хак наклонился и вобрал толстый стоящий торчком член Су-Вона в рот на всю длину. Су-Вон охнул и выгнулся, Хак начал сосать, вспоминая, как это делали шлюхи. Судя по реакции Су-Вона, у него неплохо получалось.

Вобще-то изначально у него были совсем другие планы. Он хотел возбудить Су-Вона, а потом трахнуть. Ведь, если совсем по-честному, когда он думал про секс с мужчинами, обычно ему вспоминался именно Су-Вон. Хак не раз мечтал о том, как поставит его на колени, будет мять его белую задницу, засунет в него пальцы и заставит стонать во весь голос. Но стоило ему увидеть этот аккуратный член с пульсирующей венкой, как он не удержался. И не пожалел. Су-Вон реагировал на каждое касание с жаром, стонами и дрожью. Долго он, конечно, не продержался и излился прямо в рот Хаку. Он так страстно и развратно застонал, что Хак и сам не удержался, кончив прямо так, не касаясь себя.

Довольный результатом, Хак сел в ногах у Су-Вона и посмотрел на него.

— Кажется, урок на сегодня окончен, — сказал он. Су-Вон в ответ лениво кивнул. А потом спросил с хитрой улыбкой:

— Может повторим, а, учитель.

— Хорошо, — Хак довольно наклонил голову, и, пародируя педагога, который каждые два дня давал уроки во дворце, проговорил: — Но учтите, студент, я очень требовательный учитель и тех, кто не старается, наказываю.

— Я согласен, — кивнул Су-Вон и забрался под одеяло. Уставший от нервов и впечатлений, он тут же и засопел. Хак улегся рядом и какое-то время смотрел на друга. Ощущения, что что-то идет неправильно, у него не было. Наоборот, он был уверен: в ближайшее время их ждет много всего интересного.


End file.
